Esboço:Cavaleiro Jedi
Cavaleiro Jedi foi um título da Ordem Jedi que se referia aos Jedi que completassem seu treinamento e passassem nos testes e, portanto, se tornassem um membro completo da Ordem. Cavaleiros Jedi, da mesma forma que a Ordem a que serviam, eram guardiões da paz e da justiça na República Galáctica, e serviram como comandantes militares importantes durante as Guerras Clônicas. No final da guerra, o Chanceler Supremo Sheev Palpatine—secretamente o Lorde Sith Darth Sidious—acionou a Ordem 66. Com isso, os clones do Grande Exército da República mataram os Jedi, identificados como traidores, o que resultou no fim da Ordem Jedi. No final da Guerra Civil Galáctica, Luke Skywalker era o último Cavaleiro Jedi conhecido. Aparições *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte I'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte II'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte III'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte IV'' *''Obi-Wan & Anakin, Parte V'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Discípulo Sombrio'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Parte Três'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' * *''Ahsoka'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' * *''A New Hero'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' romance * *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''As Aventuras de Luke Skywalker, Cavaleiro Jedi'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 2: Livro I, Parte II'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' * *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Império Despedaçado, Parte IV'' *''Bloodline'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Parte the First'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fontes * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''The Art of Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * * * ; image #10 * * * Categoria:Níveis Jedi